


to blossom from death

by hexed_vexed



Series: the fruit of my skysolo labor [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad with feelings, Canonical Character Death, Comfort fic, During ANH, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Solo is a wreck, Leia is a real badass, Luke and Han need to hook up, Luke needs comforting, M/M, Mentions of Force Ghosts, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Death, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Han Solo usually took his scores in small doses—(opposed to contrary belief,)—but what he realizes may be a win in his book, is a loss in someone else's.or, Ben dies on their escape from the Death Star and Han doesn’t understand why Luke is taking it so hard.





	to blossom from death

**Author's Note:**

> my first skysolo fic. i love them with all my heart, i always have. i used to watch the star wars movies all the time when i was 6 or so and i still do. 
> 
> they are absolutely one of my favorite pairings.
> 
> the inspiration from this came from when tnt had a new hope on demand. i watched this 3 second clip with leia comforting luke and then han came in and they just jumped into fighting of imperials.
> 
> i figured it needed more (plus i found the screenplay which was pretty damn helpful).
> 
> please, by all means, enjoy.

When Han boards the _Falcon_ , he gropes his way to the cockpit. He then slumps in his seat and pulls back on the controls. Thuds from Imperial troop’s bolts sound through the ship.

 

“I hope the old man got that tractor beam out of commission, or this is gonna be a real short trip,” Han grumbled.

 

Chewie growled when Han frantically told him to hit the power. He obliged and the _Falcon_ glided out of the Death Star’s hanger. The Imperials didn’t seem to be on their tail yet.

 

“I’m going to central hold. I’m sending her Majesty in here,” Han said, pulling out of his chair. Chewbacca grumbled a complaint in Shyriiwook.

 

“Suck it up, fuzzball. If she’s gonna be sticking with us, she needs to now how to fly her.” With that, Han accepted no more barks from Chewie and exited the cockpit.

 

Luke and Leia sat in the hold area. The farmboy had his hand draped over the chess table, picking at the metal. Leia wrapped a thin blanket around him and rubbed his shoulders. Luke didn’t want to be babied, but he appreciated the thought.

 

When Han bounded in the room Luke met his eyes.

 

“Princess, cockpit. Chewie doesn’t like to wait,” he blurted.

 

Leia looked up from her lap and scowled.

 

“I have to do anything you say now, then?” she barked back.

 

Han rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index. “Just go,” he everything but pleaded.

 

The Princess finally obliged and gave Luke’s shoulder one last squeeze before she left. That left Han standing with only Luke in the central area. The farmboy looked away from Han and back at the table where he tapped his finger.

 

Solo sighed. He knew what he should do, he just doesn’t know _how_ he should do it. Comforting Luke would be helpful for him, but Han was never good with feelings.

 

He was going to bite the bullet on this one, though. As he usually does with everything. Han strolled over and sat next to Luke in the booth. The boy didn’t take much attention to him and kept tapping.

 

“How’re you feelin, kid?” Han started.

 

“Without Ben?”

 

Han nodded, not knowing if Luke wanted recognition or not. He didn’t look up.

 

“Lost. Terrified. Confused. Angry. Not much else.”

 

Han’s mouth went a little dry at that. Luke threw all of his feelings right onto the checkered table. And Han didn’t know if he should be impressed or dumbfounded, or both.

 

“Can’t you- you know.. I-” Han tried, he really did. The words wouldn’t come out because he didn’t know what to say.

 

Never in his life had he met a blond haired, starry eyed boy with magical Force stuff escape from an Imperial base the size of a _moon_ and come out upset. There’s a first time for everything, Han guesses.

 

Luke was looking up at him now, eyes a little glassy. Nothing had prepared Han for _that_ shit. It was a look of pure sadness that didn’t suit Luke well in Han’s book.

 

“Can’t you talk to him? Feel his presence or.. something?” Han was grasping at straws now.

 

The farmboy shrugged and looked at the floor.

 

“Probably. Don’t know how though.”

 

They both fell silent for a few ticks. It was uncomfortable and thick with tension that Han didn’t want to be the one to break.

 

“He was kind of my only hope, I guess.”

 

Luke laughed curtly at his own joke and sniffled. Han wanted to say he was sorry, _something_ would due, anything. But he stayed silent; hands on the counter.

 

The kid choked out a weak sob and Han’s instincts bit him in the ass.

 

He wrapped and arm around Luke’s waist and pulled him into a hug. The younger boy’s head fell on his chest. Han took the opportunity to card his fingers through his blonde hair.

 

“I know this is all happening quickly and it’ll get the best of us sometimes. War is like that. As much as I grilled you for it, Ben seemed like a good guy. And an even better teacher.”

 

Luke sniffled a few more times. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Han moved his chest away from the farmboy. He brought them both to each other’s eye level.

 

“Trust me, kid. He isn’t the only Jedi out there who can help you. I’ll help you search the galaxy if I have to, but we’ll find someone else.”

 

Han swept his thumb across Luke’s cheek to catch some tears. He then settled his hand on the other’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Sound good?” Solo asked. The boy looked at him with his blue eyes and nodded his head contently.

 

Han gave him a crooked smile and got to his feet. He started to stroll to the door when Luke called for him. The smuggler peered over his shoulder to look at the other.

 

“Thank you, Han,” he said.

 

He nodded back in reply and left for the cockpit. A shock ran through his body as he processed. When Chewie found out Han knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it. But he didn’t seem to care.

 

In the end though, Han did keep his promise. When Luke was lost in the cold and barren lands of Hoth, Ben came to him. A ghost or memory, Luke couldn't tell. He was freezing and delirious, after all. He was told of a Jedi master called Yoda.

 

_Yoda._ Wasn't the oddest name Luke had come across, that much was true.

 

On that frozen over night, Han held him close in the blizzard. He whispered prayers into Luke's blood-stained blonde hair. The young Jedi fell asleep and dreamt of his time on the  _Falcon._ Of Han's endless quips against the Force and stressful moments spent repairing the ship mid-battle.

 

And of his fulfilled promise.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the gist. 
> 
> kudos are appreciated, so are your comments and bookmarks.


End file.
